


TDG GotG AU FTW

by Artio



Category: Three Days Grace (Band)
Genre: Drax!Barry, Gamora!Neil, Gen, Groot!Brad, Guardians of the Galaxy AU, Rocket!Dani, Some One-sided Matt/Neil but nothing major, Starlord!Matt, basically like Starlord and Gamora's relationship in GotG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2330522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artio/pseuds/Artio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After seeing Guardians of the Galaxy, my Tumblr friend and I came up with a bunch of headcanons with the Three Days Grace guys as the movie characters. We were having tons of fun with it so I decided to write something for it, and here it is!</p>
            </blockquote>





	TDG GotG AU FTW

**Author's Note:**

> For my Tumblr buddy Norge, who put up with me being annoying and also this fic taking ages to finish because it kept fighting with me. Rock on, man.

Where the hell was his cassette player?

Matt felt around his bedside table for a third time, hoping that maybe he had missed it the first two times. But it still wasn’t there. 

Begrudgingly, he opened his eyes. He could make out the blurry shapes of various knick knacks, a tissue box, and his light, but sure enough, no cassette player.

It was way too early for this to be happening. Sure he had been sleeping for twelve hours, but that was more of an extended nap to him most days. An extended nap during which he had somehow misplaced his cassette player, apparently.

As he sat up and rubbed at his eyes he tried to remember if he had it when he went to sleep. Of course, no one’s memory really works on what exactly happened twelve hours ago, especially when those hours were spent unconscious, but he vaguely remembered listening to Come And Get Your Love while getting ready for bed. There was also something about singing into his toothbrush loud enough for Dani to yell at him to shut up. So that means he did have it at some point before falling asleep. Where was it? He checked under the bedside table and around the edge of the bed. Nope, didn’t drop it. Did he leave it in the bathroom?

He more or less stumbled off the bed and into the next room, only to find that it also wasn’t holding his cassette player. Maybe he went back to the main area of the ship to get something before actually going to bed?

His bare feet made a shuffling noise like something you’d hear in a zombie movie as he made his way across the metal flooring. He checked the entire common area, on things, under things, over things, around things, behind things, near things Dani told him not to go near, but to no avail. All he ended up finding was a bolt that had been left on the floor with his foot. 

It was the same story for the rest of the “public” areas of the ship. None of the other rooms gave any clues to where his cassette player might be. That meant there was only one place left. Well, four places actually. The crew’s rooms.

The closest to the main areas was Dani’s room. The weapons enthusiast had mentioned something about being closest to the small on-board armory when he claimed it. Dani was the last one Matt would expect to take the cassette player, but maybe he’d seen it sometime during the night while doing whatever it was he usually did instead of sleeping.

When Matt walked in, Dani was sitting cross legged on the floor, using a sharp nail to twist a screw into some hunk of conjoined metal scraps. “You lookin’ for something? I heard you sniffin’ around the ship for an hour now.”

Matt leaned against the door, still somewhat asleep. “Yeah, I am. Have you seen my cassette player?”

Dani didn’t even stop to look at him. “That dingy ol’ thing you risked your life for back at the Kyln? Nah, haven’t seen it.”

"It’s not dingy, it’s retro!" Matt retorted. "Well, if you see it will you let me know?"

"Sure. But you gotta pay me."

"You live on my ship for free, I don’t have to pay you anything."

Dani’s whiskers twitched in amusement. “Would sure be a shame if that cassette player was found and something  _bad_  happened to it, wouldn’t it?”

Matt tried to stand his ground for a minute, he really did, but the thought of his precious cassette player being used for parts was just too much. “Alright, fine. If you see it  **and**  bring it back to me in one piece I’ll pay you or something…”

Dani finally looked up at Matt and gave him a toothy grin. “Good deal. Happy hunting!”

Matt may or may not have stomped out of the room like a petulant child. It really depended on who you asked. 

The next closest room was Brad’s, since it it was the only one that had a window. They had all unanimously agreed that the one member of the crew who could photosynthesize should probably get that room. Matt peeked in the bedroom, but Brad was sleeping soundly with a bunch of small tendrils rooting him to the bed. It’d probably be best to not wake him up after what happened last time. Matt could nearly feel the splinters under his skin at the thought.

Barry’s was the next room down. Like usual, he was polishing one of his beloved knives. 

"If you clean those things any more often they’ll disappear."

Barry stared at him blankly. “Nonsense! The cleaner I use is one hundred percent safe for this type of blade. It’d never do any damage.” Right, the whole metaphors going over the head thing. “Is there something I can assist you with?”

"Uh actually, speaking of disappearing things, have you seen my cassette player?"

Barry stopped what he was doing for a moment, gazing into the distance as if he could see into the past. “No, I can’t think of the last time I saw your cassette player. Was it stolen? Swear to me you’ll not risk your life for that dingy thing again.”

"It’s not  _dingy_! It’s  _retro_!” Matt sighed, and turned to walk away. “Thanks for the help, I guess.”

"Have you checked the green whore’s room?"

"No, I haven’t- Okay, first off, stop calling Neil a whore. This is my ship. If anyone’s gonna be a whore here, it’s me. And second off, I was just about to go to his room anyway."

Barry seemed befuddled. “…Why would you be a whore with your ship?”

"I’ll talk to you later."

Neil’s room was the farthest from the main areas. No one really questioned why he took that room. At least, no one after Matt had mentioned there was enough room in his bed for both of them and earned a strong kick to the shin. 

The bedroom door was almost always closed, even when Neil wasn’t in the room. Which had forced Matt to learn the whole “knock first” rule. It didn’t exactly come naturally but he was getting the hang of it, especially with the help of items thrown at his head when he got it wrong. He knocked, and waited a few seconds, and knocked again when there wasn’t a response. Still nothing. Maybe Neil wasn’t in his room. Matt decided he’d just open the door a crack and look around real quick. He wasn’t stupid enough to go through Neil’s stuff without permission. 

But he wouldn’t have to worry about getting permission. As soon as he opened the door, a splash of green caught his eye. So Neil  _was_  in the room. And was that music he could hear playing…? 

Sure enough, placed over Neil’s ears were Matt’s headphones. And the cord from them lead straight to the cassette player resting on his bedside table. He could even hear Cherry Bomb blaring from across the room. Neil somehow seemed to be asleep, or at least resting, even with the music up so loud. With the way the covers laid low over his hips, Matt could tell that while the cassette player had been found, now Neil’s clothes were what was missing. That would explain why the door was always closed and the need to knock. Matt tried not to dwell on the thought. First he had to rescue his music, then he could worry about having a possible nudist on his ship. 

Thinking quickly, Matt sneaked into the room while the song was still at a loud part. He made it close enough to get the cassette player off the nightstand, but stayed just far back enough that Neil hopefully wouldn’t notice him. From there it was easy enough to follow along until the lull in music in between songs. Matt paused it right then, and stepped a little closer to the bed to try and reach the headphones. He felt like a slick cat burglar in some heist movie about to carefully steal the crown jewel, except a little shakier and a lot cooler. The trick was to stay focused and open the headphones wide enough to easily slip them off without having them accidentally pinch shut again and really those ridges outlining the contours of Neil’s face were so cool…

And he got them! The headphones were in his possession again, without the sleeping assassin even stirring. Matt sighed in relief. If this was a movie they would’ve just zoomed out on a close up of sweat beading on his forehead and he’d be making his clean getaway before the authorities arrived. But usually in movies the lead character doesn’t drop their newly stolen prize on the floor. Matt didn’t exactly have that kind of good luck. 

The noise in reality wasn’t much louder than, well, a cassette player falling on the floor, but in context it sounded more like what the passengers of the Titanic must’ve heard. Matt scrambled to pick it up but it was too late. Neil sprung up almost mechanically. “What the hell are you doing in here?”

Matt didn’t even try to respond. He liked having his pretty head attached to the rest of his body, so he gathered up his stuff and tried to bolt for the door. But the assassin’s reactions were faster and Neil grabbed Matt by the back of the shirt before he could escape. And that definitely wasn’t Matt that screamed like a startled little girl when it happened.

"I asked, what the hell are you doing in here?" Neil repeated. The best Matt could get out was a stammer of uh’s and um’s. "Were you watching me sleep?"

"No! Uh, no. I was getting back  _my_  stuff!” Matt held up the cassette player to show what he was referring to. He dared to glance over his shoulder and really, it was a miracle Neil was still just barely covered with how far he was leaning off the bed.

"So you came in here without permission, without even knocking, and decided to steal it back while I was asleep?"

"Ok, I did knock, twice actually, and to be fair you stole it from me while I was sleeping to start with!"

Instead of a response, Neil pulled Matt back a step, unintentionally capitalizing on how awkward he felt. “Alright, I’ll make a deal. I won’t take your stuff without asking first anymore, and you won’t ever come back in here without my express permission. Can you do that?”

"Yeah, sure, no problem." There wasn’t anything else in here that interested him anyway. Just Neil’s small collection of personal belongings and his weapons. The same weapons he’d probably scalp Matt with if he tried a stunt like this again.

Neil let go of Matt’s shirt like a snake unhooking its fangs from its prey. “Then get out of here before I change my mind.” Matt didn’t need to be told twice. He scampered out of the room like a scolded puppy, even closing the door behind him. And he couldn’t really be blamed for glancing over his shoulder as he did, because Neil looked like some sort of green-skinned wild cat perched on the edge of his bed, all harsh eyes and graceful muscle. 

That was probably why Matt couldn’t keep his smart mouth shut once he was behind the protection of the door. “So it’s  _all_  green, huh?”

Neil shouted in a language Matt didn’t recognize, but he could tell when he was being told to fuck off.


End file.
